


Где они?

by Lyna_SH



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Chernobyl pets, Legasov's cat, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyna_SH/pseuds/Lyna_SH
Summary: Чернобыль был не только человеческой трагедией...





	Где они?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where have they gone?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760224) by [yankeetooter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankeetooter/pseuds/yankeetooter). 

Где они, где они?

Вчера человек поил меня молоком,  
А сегодня его нигде нет.  
Я хотел погонять с хозяином мячик,  
Но не чую его; воздух странный на вкус.

Где они, где они?

Мое блюдце пустует.  
Нет свежей воды.  
Где все люди из нашей деревни?  
Мне нехорошо.

Где они, где они? 

Сегодня я хотел поймать птичку,  
Но они на земле, мертвы.  
Я хотела бежать за машиной,  
Но они неподвижны, стоят.

Где они, где они? 

Кто это идет?  
Мой хозяин? Мой друг?   
Что за штука блестит у него в руках?  
Мы будем играть?

Почему он наставил ее на меня?..   
_____________________________________________

Мой человек уже дома.  
Но он не играет со мной,  
Он так устал.  
Он и эта машина. Он с ней говорит. 

Что за длинная штука?   
Он повесил ее.   
Что-то вроде бечевки.   
Мы будем играть?

Он влезает на стул…


End file.
